Corona
by Grey's Princess
Summary: It's the LEP's 5000th anniversary, and there is a ball. With Caballine in the mix, who knows what will unfold? Rating may increase later. Spoilers For Time Paradox!
1. Chapter 1: Persuasive Maneuvers

**So this isn't going to be anything super elaborate and the chapters will all probably be short. But I have a bad case of "Just-finished-an-Artemis-Fowl-book-adrenaline" and felt the need to write something, and the growing romance between Arty and Holly (try and deny it! Just try! I'll send you a list of page numbers!) prompted this. I hope you enjoy it for what it's worth.**

"I don't know…" Holly frowned as the pixie continued the deep tissue massage. Her friendship with Caballine had softened her tomboy ways, and Holly had actually found herself enjoying trips to the spa or the mall, as long as the quirky centaur was there to keep her company.

She still wasn't about to be caught dead in a dress.

"Come on," insisted Caballine. "It'll be fun. After all, the LEP's 5000th anniversary ball only comes, well, every 5000 years."

Holly rolled her eyes. Leave it to Caballine to say something redundant like that. "I don't have a date, Caballine. Would you really put me through that sort of embarrasment? Holly hoped her feigned distress would discourage her. In truth, she knew exactly who she would have liked to go with, but that was a distinct impossibility. Especially after everything that had happened in their latest fiasco...

Her train of thought was cut off, however, when Caballine winced. "Well..."

"What did you do?"

"_I _didn't do anything. Foaly, on the other hand..."

"Caballine, so help me, if you don't tell me what the two of you did, I will force you into a tunnel behind Mulch."

The centaur paled at that image- she liked the kleptomaniac dwarf no more than her husband- and told the truth. "We kind of already asked Trouble for you."

Holly was enraged. "_Trouble? _No, Caballne. I can't go to the 5000th ball with my own commander. It's..."

"Never been done before? That's because there's never been a woman on the force before. Please, Holly? It'll be no fun without you."

Holly sighed. It was no use arguing with Caballine when she was in one of these moods. "I'm _not_ wearing a dress," Holly promised.

Caballine grinned. She'd get Holly in a ballgown yet. She just hoped things were going as well for Foaly and Trouble.

**There's the first chapter, all. I told you they were short! I have a question- should I stick with a 3 to 4 shot fluffy romance, or add some action and make it more exciting? It's up to you. Also, check out my poll. It's mostly just for the people who read both my AF and Twilight stories, but anyone is able to vote (obviously). Remember, sneezes look like worms!**


	2. Chapter 2: Intervention

**Here's chapter two. Enjoy! PS I own nothing except my dreams. (Arty was my cousin's friend in one, and he had a crush on me!)**

Artemis Fowl frowned at the words on his computer screen. More bad news from Minerva- it seemed her boyfriend had injured himself once more and was in the hospital. Poor Minerva still suffered from hormones. Artemis did not have time for hormones. They caused him nothing but trouble.

Still he was glad Minerva had found Dirk. He was a nice gentleman, if not quite intelligent enough for Minerva. And quite frankly, he saved Artemis the trouble of dealing with both Minerva and the twins. Surprisingly enough, they had been very quiet today. Maybe he should check on them.

He turned around in his swivel chair- how Beckett adored this chair!- and was about to get up when a slight shimmer came to his attention. The kind of shimmer most people wrote of as heat or water vapor.

Artemis frowned. Holly rarely entered his house unannounced, and never entered shielding. Especially after the lovely incident in the past...

"Show yourself, fairy. You had best have a good explanation as to how and why you are here uninvited."

Artemis heard a sigh, then the figure of Trouble Kelp shimmered into view. "Didn't Holly tell you? They lifted the invitation hex while the two of you were gone. As to why I'm here, that's a bit of a longer story."

Well. That explained why his motion sickness had stopped, although it was no longer of any importance. "Please, sit down. The twins could appear at any minute."

The commander did as he was told, and began to talk. "The LEP's 5000th anniversary is this year, and they are throwing a ball in honor of all the fairies who have served," he explained.

"What does that have to do with me?" Artemis asked, slightly miffed that he was wasting his time with this discussion.

"Like I said, it's kind of hard to explain. We knew Holly wouldn't come of her own volition, so we got Caballine to talk her into it. We told her she was going with me."

"And?" It truth, Artemis had an idea where this was going, but he wasn't sure he liked it and he wasn't going to say anything about it out loud. There was no need to embarrass himself. And to admit the idea had come to mind would be admitting his hormones had more control on him then he told everyone.

"Well, Foaly thought it would be nice if you came to the ball, to surprise her. The truth of the matter is, I'm engaged. I hadn't gotten around to telling Holly yet." Trouble winced, then grinned, presumably thinking about the pixie that had captured his heart. Or was it an elf? They had a way of doing that- irrevocably stealing the heart of a member of some other species.

"Why?" Artemis asked.

"I just forgot, I guess. It seems rude, I know, but there was so much else to catch up on..."

Artemis rolled his eyes. "Why do you want me to come to the ball?''

"It's kind of an intervention," Trouble admitted. "We can all see how much you love her. It's about time something went right for you. I guess it's sort of an intervention."

Evidentally, he hadn't gotten control over his hormones after all. But that still wasn't a valid reason for him to show up at this ball. He'd need a good reason, if any of them thought he ws going to dance. "What makes you think Holly would want me to show up?"

And there it was. The question that had been eating away at his insides ever since Holly had left. Had she really forgiven him, or had she just been putting their differences aside for the sake of the mission? It was the kind of question he never would have voiced on purpose, but now it was out there, and Artemis sincerely hoped Trouble's answer would shed some light on the subject.

"We really don't know. But it seems to us that she likes you as much as you like her. She hasn't ever hung up on your calls before, she doesn't argue with you as much as other people, and she did disappear with you for three years..."

It wouldn't do any good to explain that it had only felt like a few hours to them. But all Trouble's information pertained to before his mother had gotten sick. Now Artemis and Holly barely talked. How did Holly feel now?

Artemis realized he would never find out unless he took a chance. Maybe it would be okay. He would just have to find out.

"Very well. I shall attend. But I must inform my mother first."

Trouble smiled. "Good. Foaly will be happy."

**So there it is. I didn't figure you'd need the details about how he's getting underground, etc. If you do, PM me or something. So... should I add the chapter with Arty's conversation with his mother, or not? Tell me!**

**GP**


	3. Chapter 3: Crunch Time

**Chapter 3, here by popular demand! (Okay, mostly my demand.) Anyway, I'll try and make it longer, like some of you asked. Happy July 2!**

Artemis knocked gingerly on his parents' door. He believed his father was out, but these days it was kind of hard to keep track of everyone and everything.

His mother came to the door. "What is it, Arty?"

He frowned. Holly had begun to call him that while they were chasing that blessed lemur. It had ended when she found out he had lied to her. What would she think of him when he saw her again? Would he still be "Artemis" to her, or just "Arty"?

There was no use worrying about things unforseen. "Mother, I need to speak with you on a private matter."

He winked at Angeline, feeling like a buffoon as he did. His mother suggested he wink at her when he needed to discuss something regarding the People, as it would prominently display his hazel eye.

Her eyes widened in recognition, and she stepped aside to let her eldest son in. "Your father is away for a while. We can talk in private," she explained as she locked the door behind them.

Artemis picked his way across the carpet, avoiding the vines as he moved toward the chair in the corner. He sat uncomfortably- he had no idea how Angeline would react to his news. As she sat down on the bed facing him, he took a deep breath and did his best to explain what was going on without going into too much detail.

By the time he was finished, she was looking at him with a strange expression. It was silent for a moment, then she quietly said, "Are you going with this Holly girl, Arty?"

It took all his effort not to wince. Not once had he mentioned Holly, or whether or not he would be accompanying anyone. Yet his mother had automatically known. To hide his anxiety, he said, "She's technically not a girl, Mother. She's at least a hundred years older than me."

Angeline Fowl grinned in triumph. "You _are_ going with her! Arty, I'm so proud!" Before Artemis could protest, she was hugging him. "My little Arty has his first crush!"

Artemis sighed. "It's not my first crush. She's merely a good friend." _A friend who he couldn't keep his mind off of..._

Angeline looked down at her son, trying to read his thoughts. "Have you kissed her?" she asked suddenly, with an expression that was somewhere between amused and stern.

It never ceased to amaze Artemis that his mother could seemingly pull these truths from the air. It was no use keeping secrets from her.

He nodded weakly. It wasn't worth the trouble explaining that technically, Holly had kissed _him._

Angeline proceeded to spend the next fifteen minutes interrogating Artemis about the incident and picking it apart carefully. Artemis could feel himself growing redder by the minute. When she was satisfied with what she heard, she smiled again.

"Go, Arty. Make your 'good friend' happy. I'll cover for you here."

Artemis kept a straight face, although he was thrilled. He hugged his mother quickly, and went to get ready.

**(I'm doing this second "point of view" so my story is longer. I hope you enjoy it!)**

"Please?"

"No."

Caballine tried again. "_Please?_"

"No!" Holly snapped, frowning down at her ridiculous apparel. Why did the female race put themselves through this?

"Don't you want... Trouble to be stunned?"

She had paused before saying Trouble. What was going on? "Is there something you're not telling me?"

Caballine looked down, not meeting Holly's eyes. "No."

Holly stared her down.

"I just forgot his name, is all! Now, what exactly is it that you appose to?"

"Everything." The dress was a death trap, for crying out loud! How could anything move in something this tight? "Honestly, Caballine, red? And what's with the sequins?"

The centaur giggled. "Admit it- you love it."

"Must you torture me like this?" Holly asked halfheartedly. She almost liked the dress. Almost.

Caballine shrugged. "You gave me free reign to dress you however I pleased. You should have known I would pick a dress."

Holly scowled. "Can we just get this over with?"

Caballine shot her an exasperated look. She looked stunning in the perfect shade of blue. Holly had never seen a centaur in a dress before. Granted, she hadn't known many female centaurs and had never gone with one to a formal affair, but it was still a shock.

Foaly knocked on the door. "Are you ladies ready?"

Holly opened her mouth to say no, but Caballine spoke first. "We'll be out in a minute." She turned to Holly. "Are you going to make me drag you out there?"

Holly folded her arms across he chest and grudgingly followed her friend out.

Foaly took one look at her and snorted. "Nice dress."

Holly blushed. "Just... let's go so we can be done with this!" She stormed after the laughing techie to the shuttle that was to take them to the ball.

The ride was conducted in silence- amused on Foaly's and Caballine's part, frustrated on Holly's. Eventually they arrived and entered Police Headquarters.

It had been transformed, naturally, into a ballroom. All sorts of frilly, ballroom-like decorations had been strewn all over. to Holly, it looked like a horror scene. "I can't believe I agreed to this..."

Caballine smiled. "It'll be fun! Look, there's Trouble."

Sure enough, Commander Kelp was right there, dressed immaculately and waiting for her with a smile. She had to admit that he looked handsome. Still, he was no more than a friend to her. Was this the best idea, leading him on like this? Holly didn't want him getting the wrong impression.

Trouble came foward and took her hand. "You look beautiful."

She blushed. This definitely was not a good idea.

"May I have this dance?" Holly reluctantly allowed herself to be led toward the dance floor. As they danced, she looked around. She recognized Chix Verbil dancing with Lili Frond, no less, and grinned. She wondered how long that would last- Chix and Lili were equally egotistical and likely wouldn't get along. Grub had also procured a date, by some miracle, although Holly didn't recognize her. He appeared to be having the time of his life, complaining the poor elf's pointed ear off. Caballine looked perfectly content sitting with Foaly nar the edge of the floor and tinkering with who knows what. It seemed to be shaping us a good night for all.

Holly glanced surreptitiously at Trouble, and found him staring off into space, a maniacal grin plastered to his face. Something was definitely going on, and Holly was sure she wasn't going to like it. She twisted to follow his gaze, but saw nothing out of the ordinary. Maybe she was just paranoid. It wouldn't be the first time she had overreacted.

Holly felt a light tap on her shoulder and jumped in surprise. She was debating whether to fire off a sarcastic remark at whoever had saw fit to frighten her when she heard a very familiar- and very unexpected- voice.

"Excuse me, Commander Kelp. Do you mind if I cut in?"

**Here I am going back on my word. I said I wouldn't be some cliche author, but here I am torturing you all with a super cliffie. Sorry. It just fits so well, you know? As usual, feel free to review and tell me how amazing I am (or how much I stink)!**

**GP**


	4. Chapter 4: Security Blanket

**So that last one should have said happy July 23. also, LookingGlass122 pointed out that Holly did return to calling him Arty, so disregard that section of the last chapter. I'm too lazy to go back and change it, but thanks LookingGlass122. Also, a special thanks to Rose Red Misery for taking the time to PM me her opinion of the story when she couldn't submit a review. That makes me feel so special. So thanks to you both, and here's chapter 4! Sorry it took so long! Really!**

He saw her from the moment he entered the LEP's remodelled lobby, staring at her much the same way Bramble's eyes seemed to be locked on Trouble. On the way to Police Headquarters, Artemis had got to know the commander's fiancee rather well. She was a very kind young lady, perfect for Trouble.

But that didn't matter to Artemis right now.

He'd always wondered what Holly would look like in a dress, but no scenario in which she would actually wear one had presented itself in his mind. It had never quite seemed like Holly. Until now. The red sequined dress looked so good on her, perfect the only descriptive word that came to mind. It was **(to be cliche) **tight in all the right places, and even made her short hair look elegant. She was almost breathtaking.

The only thing that ruined the image was Trouble dancing with her. But Artemis planned to fix that soon. Taking a deep breath to qualm his fears, he stepped toward the dancing Holly Short.

A light tap on her shoulder alerted her to his presence. "Excuse me, Commander Kelp. Do you mind if I cut in?" It wasn't the most original of lines, but it was enough.

Artemis was satisfied to see the look of surprise on Holly's face as it changed to a wide smile. "I suppose that would be bearable. Think you'll be able to find another partner, Trouble?"

Artemis snickered in unison with the commander in question, bringing confusion to Holly's face.

"I'll be fine," Trouble promised, passing Holly off to Artemis.

Artemis tried to concentrate on dancing, but the distraction of Holly this close made for a few missteps. He couldn't stop thinking about that kiss...

Holly seemed not to like the silence. "So... What possesed you to come to the ball?"

Artemis couldn't suppress a guilty grin. "Well..."

"I'm about to find out why everyone's been acting so weird, aren't I?"

"I don't know why they tried to get anything past you," he muttered. Louder, he said: "Your friends set this up. Foaly, mostly, from what I gather. They, um, seem to think you needed some help in the... relationship department." Artemis could feel himself growing redder- this was not something he particularly enjoyed talking about.

"Okay... And Trouble _knew_ about this?"

"Yes, well, he kind of only accompanied you _because_ of all this. He's engaged."

"He's _what?_" Holly shrieked, glancing over at Trouble and Bramble in shock.

"People are staring, Holly."

She rolled her eyes. "Of course they're staring. Here I am, dancing with the only human down here, yelling my head off because I find out my friend's engaged. Why wouldn't they be staring?"

Artemis grinned.

"You still didn't answer me, though. Why'd you come?"

"Trouble asked me to-"

"And you didn't have to agree." She sighed. "Please, Artemis, just give me a straight answer for once in your life."

Artemis hadn't planned to discuss this with her. After all, what did it matter to her why he came? But she deserved a straight answer for once, for all those times she'd saved him. Looking down, he mumbled, "I wanted to spend time with you."

**(Switching points of view evilly to add drama. Sorry, I'm already in NANOWRIMO mode...)**

Holly wasn't sure she'd heard him right. But from the look on his face, he wasn't about to repeat it, so she let the subject drop.

For the first time that night, she actually paid attention to the music that was playing over the speakers. It shocked her to realize she recognized the song. The melody was gentle and wordless, floating around the assortment of couples on the floor. Holly realized her mother used to hum it to her as a lullaby. It was the kind of song that made her feel safe.

Holly was over the sadness that had plagued her at her mother's death, but she couldn't supress a tear now. She knew that the feeling of safety had not found her since the time her mother left her. But now she felt safe again, and it was no mystery why. Artemis was the defining factor in her security. Artemis, who had kidnapped her upon meeting her. Artemis, who had stolen her heart. She allowed herself a moment of safety and rested her head hesitantly against Artemis' chest. He didn't seem to mind.

Perhaps another time, she had told him when they parted ways. Perhaps another time. Now was the time. No matter who was watching, or what the annoying little voice of logic in the back of her head told her. This was right.

Heart fluttering, amidst the other officers and their companions, Holly Short leaned up to kiss Artemis. Applause erupted as he gently returned the kiss, wrapping a nervous arm around her. _So this is what perfection is,_ Holly thought. _I'll have to thank Foaly._

**Sorry if that entire chapter was trashy and short- I did my best. And I'm truly sorry about the delay.**

**Here is where the problem is. This story will be marked complete until further notice. If you want me to make it action-y, tell me to continue it. I'll work on it later. Right now, I have to work on GPC stuff for Twilight. And of course, I'm gearing up for NANOWRIMO. Sorry if that affects my writing!**

**Officially, the name of Holly's lullaby is Corona. Hence the title. Clever how I just came up with that explanation, isn't it?**

**On an unrelated note, I hate my computer. Half the time when I hit a key, it doesn't register. It makes for very annoying writing. ERR!**

**I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. There I am, being cliche again. Sorry!**

**GP**


End file.
